thedungeonrunfandomcom-20200214-history
The Mending of Magic Part 2: Flora, Fauna, Fey
The Journey Continues... DM/GM Intro We find ourselves in the land of faeries, storybook characters, and legends, The Feywild! Our adventurers arrived at the exact right time: When the blue vines loosen their hold, and third mossy stone pulls away from the group to dash a fey rat in the eye, blinding it forever. As they waited for their recruiter, Humdrum the Sire Satyr, Sir Hellvanguard and Kroh the sexy centaur noticed that something was amiss. Along with the two animal companions of the party, Kismet the owl and Burt the fey ape, they noticed signs that their friend had been dragged then carried away. Gus the human ranger tracks the accosters perfectly through the woods where three drow are in a clearing surrounding Humdrum. As they notice the party approaching, the drow turn to their victim and begin pummeling him. Egg notices the circles of mushrooms all have different qualities to them and investigates potential help for his friends while Sir Hellvanguard and Brick ride forth directly into the fray. As Gus and Bert fight the three from a distance, all four party members make short work of the three drow and discover they are actually not drow, but Eladrin turned… ugly and dark. Brick, the child cherub, cares for their recruiter, Sire Satyr Humdrum, and the entire team help to heal him fully by rhyming, a classic medicinal strategy in the Feywild. Kroh discovers another more powerful, warrior blemished eladrin and fights him alone, as the rest of the party turns their attention to the final surprise, a hidden assassin eladrin. Seeing she is outnumbered, she turns and runs northeast, seemingly towards Titania’s Stem, the upside-down beanstalk that holds the Magic Pool. However, her path is cut off by Sir Hellvanguard and his trusty steed, Justice. But she slides underneath the horse, slicing upwards and disemboweling the horse, bringing him to his knees. In a moment of epic prayer, Sir Hellvanguard calls upon his deity, Helm the Protector, to guide his horse back to the living, and immediately, the deity answers. However, Brick, tearful over the brief loss of his friend’s horse, blasts the assassin with her guiding bolt, shooting purple fey radiance into the foe’s heart and taking her life. First, though, she eeks out a name, “Tyresius” as she perishes. As Kroh and Egg finish off the final living dark eladrin, the party regroups around Humdrum, to learn more of their quest. Ever curious, Brick ‘Weekend at Bernie’s the assassin eladrin, securing her with the shackles of the Charlatan, until he realizes he’s also mind-controlling his victim. Kroh and Gus bind the assassin appropriately instead, and Humdrum thanks the party for the rescue. He explains the Magic Pool at the top of Titania’s Stem, the beanstalk that groups upside-down, has been tainted, and magic itself has begun blemishing the people of the Feywild. As Kroh found Humdrum’s name etched on a magical storybook parchment in one of the Eladrin’s pockets, it seems as though this “Tyresius,” whoever she is, sent her minions to target Humdrum himself. Egg relieves three spheres from the bodies of the dead and identifies them as a bead of force, a pearl of wisdom, and an immovable sphere. The party also realizes the black thick blood that oozes from the blemished eladrin proves that the magic has already done severe work on members of the Feywild and time is running out to stop Tyresius. Humdrum tells the party there are always three Bound Ones tethered to the Magic Pool, one flora, one fauna, one fey, and this process has kept order in the magic of Qlain in the Feywild. He suspects Tyresius has released and killed the three Bound Ones from the Magic Pool, and has instead bound three of her own blemished monsters. They must go back to the Podded Glade, where members of all three of the sacred Order: flora, fauna, and fey, cohabitate most usefully, and they can find replacement Bound Ones to take up to the Magic Pool with them and end Tyresius’ plan for good. We find our players now, carrying a restrained blemished eladrin over the back of the horse, heading in a group back to the Podded Glade. Category:Episodes Category:The Mending of Magic